Kashiko Murasaki
Kashiko Murasaki ist eine Schülerin an der Akademi High School und ein Teil der Mobbing-Clique. Aussehen Kashiko hat lila Augen und blonde Haare, von dem eine Strähne in ihrem Pony rosa und die gesamte untere Hälfte ihres Haares lila gefärbt ist. Ihre Haare hat sie mithilfe eines lila Zopfgummis zu einem großen Zopf gebunden, welcher sehr voluminös ist. Außerdem hat sie in ihrem in ihrem Pony eine Haarspange in der Form eines lila Bonbons. Kashiko trägt beigefarbenen Lipgloss, lila Lidschatten, rosigen Rouge und lila Nagellack, zudem hat Sie gebräunte Haut. Sie trägt die Standard-Uniform, außer der Spieler passt sie an, allerdings ist ihr Rock kürzer als bei den anderen Schülerinnen. Dazu trägt sie jeweils zwei lila Perlenohrringe an jedem Ohr, einen lila Hoodie, der um ihre Hüfte gebunden ist, 6 Scrunchies, in den Farben lila, rosa und helllila, jeweils 3 an einem Arm und weiße Stulpen. Ihre Unterhose ist pink. Kashikos Schultasche, welche stets an ihrer linken Schulter hängt, ist lila und hat weiße Henkel. Unten rechts ist ein kleiner lila Bonbon auf die Tasche aufgedruckt. Ihre Handyhülle ist knalllila, hat auf der Vorderseite unten einen kleinen lila Strasstein in Bonbonform und ist hinten mit Strassteinen besetzt. Auf der Rückseite ihrer Handyhülle sind drei große lila Strass-steine in Bonbonform und an ihrem Handy hängt ein Anhänger, ein kleiner lila Bonbon. Persönlichkeit thumb|Kashiko posiert für die KameraVon den Persönlichkeiten, welche sich derzeit im Spiel befinden, besitzt Kashiko die Persönlichkeit Handysüchtig. Sieht sie, wie Yandere-chan jemanden umbringt oder findet sie eine Leiche, wird sie ihr Handy zücken und ein Foto von Yandere-chan schießen. Hat sie ein Foto geschossen, wird sie aus der Schule fliehen und währenddessen das Foto an die Polizei schicken. Sie ist nicht in der Lage sich oder andere zu verteidigen. Sie ist Teil der Mobbing-Clique, das bedeutet, dass sobald ein oder mehrere Schüler eine Reputation haben die niedriger als -33 ist, sie mit ihren Freundinnen den Schüler mit der niedrigsten Reputation mobben wird. Versucht man ein Foto von ihr zu machen, wir sie fröhlich für die Kamera posieren. Laut ihrem Schülerprofil gibt sie vor ein süßes Mädchen zu sein, aber im privaten ist ihre Persönlichkeit ziemlich unangenehm. Insgeheim ist ihre Lieblingsaktivität zu lästern und Gerüchte zu verbreiten. Routine Zitate "Oh, do you mean that guy who, like, doesn't know how to stand up straight? Seriously, he's always hunched over like a caveman! He's gonna end up with MAJOR back problems!" "Oh, meinst Du den Kerl, der nicht weiß, wie man aufrecht steht? Im Ernst, er ist immer gebeugt wie ein Höhlenmensch! Er wird mit GROSSEN Rückenproblemen enden!" -Kashiko, wenn man sie fragt, was sie von Gema Taku hält- Trivia *Sie wurde im Build vom 2. Februar 2018 eingefügt. Illustrationen Bullies.jpg|Altes Thumbnail von Bullies and Phone Addicts in Yandere Simulator Galerie Student_82.png|1. Porträt, vom 02. Februar 2018 & 3. Porträt, vom 04. Februar 2018 Student_82(bugged).png|2. Portrait, vom 03. Februar 2018 Kashikonew.png|4. Porträt, vom 05. Dezember 2018 & 6. Porträt, vom 11. Dezember 2018 Kashikoanzug.png|5. Porträt, vom 06. Dezember 2018 KashikoProfil.png|1. Profil, vom 02. Februar 2018 KashikoProfilnew.png|2. Profil, vom 01. Dezember 2018 Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Klasse 3-1 Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Handysüchtig Kategorie:Mobbing-Clique Kategorie:Schüler